heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise City
Paradise City is a European country located in France known to be one of the largest cities on the planet. It is home to 5.45 million people, 40% which fall under the age of 20. It also has it's own personal government, put in charge 5 years ago to keep the city from getting out of control. It has one of the largest gang ratings around the world, but also has some of the lowest crime ratings of major cities. It is also home to one of the largest and most exclusive schools on the planet, Paradise Highschool. Rp Zone In a city where crime was seen as sport, and fighting was a pass time to most youths of varying ages, Paradise City seemed rather peaceful on a rather warm day. These were the oddest of days without doubt, so much so that gangbangers and happy old ladies sat side by side waited patiently on the porch for someone to break the ice. What they were expecting wasn't any normal occurrence, nor was it abnormal for the area. What they were waving for was one of the 40% to rear their heads as they always did. It wasn't long before the calm streets arouse with screams and shouts, all growing closer until the culprit of the chaos showed their face. "Travis!!" One of the many men chancing the boy screamed, running after the teenager as they bolted down the street. "I'm going to cut you into pieces for what you did to my wife!" "Oh come on old timer! Now you're just making up excuses to chase me!" Travis shouted back, laughing as he effortlessly dodged the many on watches trying to block his path as they always did. He was unaware that someone was standing not to far away, blocking his path down the street "You shall not...PASS!!" The well built man shouted, spreading his arms and making an almost impenetrable wall Travis would have trouble getting around. Hearing the man's voice, Travis looked ahead and saw he was already dangerously close "Uh-oh! I'm gonna run into him!!" He shouted, before his shocked expression turned into a smirk. Without slowing down, Travis leaped over the large man, only placing his hand on top of the man's skull to give him an extra push forward "*Click* or nah" Only a handful of men chasing him were able move around the falling man before them, one of which was the pack leader of the group. Continuing to pick up the pace, he was soon right behind Travis, only fingertips away from grabbing hold of him. "Almost.....there....!" "You've come a pretty long way, haven't you old timer?" Travis said without looking back, a smile on his face as he turned around to look at the man, running backwards. "But you see...so have I. Trenscended......" In a matter of seconds, Travis was gone almost entirely, before reappearing in a split second behind the older male. ".....strength!" Changing his direction almost entirely, effortlessly grabbing the running man's collar and throwing him into the rest of his partners, knocking them over like a bunch of bowling pins. All the men toppled over onto the ground and laid there for a moment. Travis seemed to avoid causing any of them major physical damage or injury. Rubbing his head, the old man looked in the direction Travis was walking, knowing he was defeated for today. "Geez. He gets all worked up just because I decided to help his wife bring in some groceries. That old man things I'm some kind of player or somethin..." Travis said under his breath, his arms behind his head "Then again...I could steal his girl of I wanted...nah. That wouldn't be very ideal if I want to get on his good side." At that moment, Travis heard multiple voices coming from Paradise Park, far more than normal "Hm? Did something happen?" He thought to himself, turning in the direction of the park "Better go and check out whatever it is. Better then running away from old geezers using me to work on keeping in shape." Hell's Invasion Several Drakonians would fly around Paradise City, blazing up the streets as people running for the sake of their lives are incinerated by the hell that flies thtough the sky. "Mommy I'm scared", a little boy would say as his mother hides him in a closed down shop. "Stay here sweetheart, mommy's gonna go find your sister", she says as she runs out the stre to go find her daughter. However, her fate awaited her as a Drakonian instantly appears in front of her and pierces her right through the chest with moltwn claws. "Uuuck!", she falls to the ground as she stares at the store that currently hides her son, hoping he lives to see another day before she dies. "MOMMY!", the boy would cry out, getting the Drakonian's attention. Almost imitately after the Drakonian's attention focused on the boy, a large cane would suddenly slam in the head of four of the Drakonian's, knocking their brains lose and killing them in their sleep. Slowly, and old looking man would walk inffront of the store with a cane in hand, and it was none other than Travis' own grandfather, Rickey. "Sorry to intrude, but I can't let you three pass this spot." He spoke in an old tone, looking far more elderly than he had when Deathwatch wrecked havoc on the city. The lean Drakonian would be caught off guard by the old man's entrance, but would simply scowl and snap his neck before turning his attention back to Rickey. "The name's Scalar", he would say as he spits a small flame onto the ground. He had dark wretched hair with a scar flowing down the left side if his face as he looked even more menacing pissed off. A blast would form in his hand as he gets ready to kill the boy and the old man, but just before he gets ready to fire a boot connects to the side of his face, knocking him into some buildings behind were he previously stood. "You son of a bitch", Deathwatch would say as he now stood in front of Rickey. "This changes nothing for today", he says as he slightly turns back to him. "Find the boy's sister and I'll get some of their attention". Rickey paid little attention to Scalar or his apperence, looking back at the boy before noticing Deathwatch suddenly appear and stop the Drakonian. "You're getting slower in your old age Max." Rickey joked, standing up stright and holding the unneeded cane in his right hand. "I'm glad to see you're still willing to work togeather when shit hits the fan. I'll be right back." With that, Rickey sped off in seach for the boy's sister, looking through the houses at blinding speeds while ddodging the frantic people. "Hmoh", Deathwatch would grunt as he pulls out his gun and shoots toward a group of Drakonians setting a few buildings ablaze in order to get their attention. "Looks like we missed one", one of them would say as he flies to the ground go stand across from Deathwatch. After a minute of a small stare off between the two, the Drakonian would lunge forward and attack Deathwatch as they fight hand to hand, both showing skill in combat. Deathwatch would grab his arm and toss him too the ground before shooting a couple rounds into his skull that show to be ineffective. "What the hell?", Deathwatch would say as he stares at the Drakonian in shock. Once more he throws a punch down at the Drakonian, but in quick retaliation the Drakonian shoots flames onto his mask, causing him to tear it quickly from his face. Out of nowhere Scalar would ambush Deathwatch as he takes him down to the ground and pierces his left shoulder with his molten claws, causing the man to yell out in pain. Thinking quickly, Deathwatch presses his thumbs into the Drakonians eyes, before kicking him up over his shoulder with both of his feet to regain himself. "You're gonna pay for that with your life", Scalar says as one of his eyes start to bleed. "I hope they have a special place in hell when I kill you", Deathwatch says. The two lunge at each other once more as Deathwatch repeatedly punches Scalar in the face before sweeping him off his feet and ax handling him into the ground with a small seismic blast, creating a tremendous crater. As it seems as if Scalar is fazed momentarily, Deathwatch let's his guard down before the Drakonian he was fighting before puts him in a full nelson and sinks his claws into his neck. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Deathwatch yells out in pain as the Drakonian lifts him up into the air. With all his might, Deathwatch eventually breaks free of the hold and tosses the Drakonain over his shoulder as he falls to the ground, mortally wounded. Scalar would then rise up once more and spear Deathwatch into the air at a blinding speed as he whizzes through the air with Deathwatch in his grasp. "I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!", Deathwatch yells as he creates a seismic blast in his palm and gets ready to strike the dome of Scalar, but he reacts to him and shoot a blast from his mouth, connecting with the blast. The impact of the blast creates a humongous explosion that could be seen for miles as it would seem that it wiped out the surrounding area. A large fire would light up once more, and in a shocking turn of events, Scalar would walk through the flames, presumably killing Deathwatch. Rickey had just found the boy's sister, so he didn't pay much attention to the screams until he heard the explosion. "Max!!" Rickey would shout, running towards the flames and telling the girl to hide till he returned. When he didn't see Deathwatch anywhere, but watched at Scalar walked out of the explosion, the realization that a former friend of his hit Rickey. "You bastard.....now you've got me to deal with." A vain came from Rickey's wrinkled head, his muscle mass increasing to a scary level as he began to approch the Drakonian, the ground beginning to tear up and form around his fist as he got ready to finish the battle Deathwatch started. Scalar would look at Rickey with a sadistic smile as he gets ready to fight Rickey. "Oh with pleasure", he says as the scene of this battle says it all, fire blazing around them as if they were in a boxing ring located in hell itself. Scalar didn't seem indimidated by Rickey, still getting off the feeling of killing Deathwatch in the explosion moments before. "You know, it would be so much easier for you to accept a quick death and hand your planet over. But I guess sometimes you have to spill some blood so you get your point aross". NOW DIE!", he yells as he lunges forward toward Rickey and slashes him right across the face before sinking his molten claws into the trap on his neck. Rickey remained silent as he slowly continued walking towards Scalar, each step leavingg a small crater under his foot the closer he got. The moment Rickey saw Scalar rush towards him, he put his black steel cane up and swatted the slash away, noticing the latter take a swing at his neck. Barely ducking under the molten claw, Rickey stabbed his cane into the ground and grabbed the drakonian by the horn and used his own momentum to send him directly into the stationary object. Letting go of his head, Rickey began rapidly kicking his leg at amazing speed, suddenly unleasing a flurry of 10 kicks with the same foot into Scalar's gut. Not letting him off easy, Rickey empowered his left arm with Seismic Burst, causing black and white lightning to form around it as he decked Scalar in the face with the Seismic Multi-Burst, punching the Drakonian 25 times in one Seismic punch before sending him through the tops of buildings. Grabbing his cane, Rickey jumped after Scalar, his hand twitching as he chased after his opponent. After being wounded from the unexpected attack, Scalar would get back up even more angry from Rickey's assault. His skin would turn redish in coloration as he heats his body up to become more durable and sustainable to pain. His skin would return to it's normal state as he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Enough of this", he would say as his claws became molten and he would blink once as the protective lenses under his eyelids would cover his eyes, giving off white eyes in appearance. Scalar would then rush Rickey and knee his directly in the face at a pure mach speed before sharply turning around and cutting Rickey in the face with the horn of his wings. He would then create fire around his palms and continuously jab Rickey in the face 15-30 times before lifting him up into the air and throwing him down through a building. The red pigmentation in his skin would return once more as he would slowly build fire in his gut before releasing a small burst of flames onto the area that creates a tremendous explosion. Watching Scalar from above, Rickey would crack his old neck and land on the ground, noticing the change in his skin and sudden heat coming from him. Watching the Drakonian, Rickey finally understood how their body worked, but needed one more piece of information. Taking in a deep breath, Rickey slowly pulled what looked to be gloves from his pants pocket and put them on, getting in his fighting stance. Rickey took the knee to the face, but never fell over and only slid backwards toward the burning buildings, which quickly stopped burning the closer Rickey got to them. Rickey managed to grab the horn on Scalar's wing while it was inches away from him, breaking the horn with his glove covered hand and kicking the Drakonian back. Using his now free hand, Rickey managed to hold off 20 of Scalar's molten flame, the fire around the Drakonian's fist disappearing after the first 15 clashes. At the same time, as Rickey was struck again and again with the molten punches, he was continuously jabbing into Scalar's stomach, chest, and even his legs with a flurry of cane jabs, quickly sapping the Drakonian's body of its heat. If that didn't hurt, the oxygen around them was non-existent, as if they were in space as they fought. Regardless, Rickey took a beating from Scalar, his face slightly burned from the punches and blood running down it. But it wasn't nearly enough to stop him from standing up, watching the flames in the area deteriorate into nothing due to the lack of oxygen. "You're quite something, boy." Rickey suddenly spoke, looking up at his opponent. "I didn't think these old bones would get to have such a work out." His muscle mass increased yet again, and he slowly raised his hand into a chopping position, raising it above his head with his eyes closed. moving a mach 8 speeds, Rickey appeared above Scalar and chopped him in the top of the head over 90 times and sending him crashing toward the ground. As Scalar got close to the ground, he'd see (if he could process it fast enough) Rickey waiting for him, the old man's fist already covering the Drakonian's body. Having robbed the air around them of oxygen and heat, Rickey proceeded to pummle Scalar over 300 times with his fist, striking the Drakonian at Mach 10 speed with a fraction of his strength before letting the Drakonian go flying through a multitude of buildings and the ground. Scalar would arise once more, but heavily injured due to Rickey's assault. "They said this damn species would be easy pickings", he says to himself as he spits up blood. "I gave you an opportunity not to end up like your friend and take a quick death, but you rather it be slow and painful. I shall now gauge your eyes out as I enjoy the feeling of your blood flowing through my hands.", he says as small explosions and fires continue to rage on in the background. "This ends now!", he yells as he rushes toward Rickey with his claws and manages to pierce him right through his left shoulder. "That was your first mistake, underestimating your opponent off outdated information. Maybe in your next life you will learn, but for now I shall honor you with 15% of my strength." As Scalar charged, Rickey's muscles would once again increase to astomishing levels, his aura strong enough to be felt all the way in Republic Plaza. As his muscles finished bulking up, Rickey took a slight step forward and thrusted his enlarged arm through Scalar's entire chest, the wind pressure so great it blew a through a mountain 10 miles away. Pulling his arm from the clearly dead Drakonian, Rickey clenched his shoulder and looked at his fallen foe. "What made this match an easy victory is that you think just like us humans. Your narrow-mindedness is what got you killed, not your lack of strength or talent. If you had shown me something more orginal, I might have shown you a little mercy. You have no one but yourself to blame, and I hope you remember this in your next life." Grabbing his cane, he shrunk back down to normal and began to slowly walk away, winning this match against the drakonian. Scalar would curse with his last final breath as he dies laying in the pool of blood Rickey left him in. Paradise City was now rid of the Drakonians, but the raging fires and dark skies borough up one question to everyone. What was the cost? Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:France Category:City Category:Paradise City